


Dating Sophie Jens

by acercrea



Series: National Team High One Shots [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Sven and Lars' birthday, but Sven is not sure how Sophie feels about birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Sophie Jens

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little bit of fluff for the Bender twins’ birthday. Set in the National Team High School universe, a few months down the line. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize. This is just for fun.

I have been dating Sophie for 8 months now and it has been interesting to say the least. She never ceases to surprise me. For example at Halloween she refused to even wear a costume, but the next day on All Saints Day she insisted we go to the cemetery and have a picnic with the dead. On Christmas we went caroling but she insisted we not exchange presents. At New Year’s no resolutions were made because she doesn’t believe in waiting until the beginning of the year to evaluate what you want to change about your life. For Valentine’s she taught me the whole history of the holiday and how was originally a day for celebrating unrequited love but the greeting card companies took it over and made it a day about proving how much you love someone that you are supposed to love just as much every other day of the year. She doesn’t celebrate St. Patrick’s Day because she is not Irish, Easter is out because she is not Catholic, but April Fool’s Day turned out to be something she was surprisingly good at.

So I had no idea what to expect for my birthday. I knew that she knew what day it was because last year she had wished Lars and I happy birthday on the right day, but I had no clue how she felt about celebrating birthdays and I didn’t want to bring it up because I didn’t want her to feel pressure to do something for me.

So when I walked into first period and found a balloon tied to my chair I was a bit surprised. And then there was a cupcake on the desk in my next class, followed by a chocolate S in third period, then Maoams, Haribo, and Kinder sweets, all the way up to a football jersey draped over my chair in my last class.

I have to admit I was expecting her to be waiting for me outside my final class, so when I saw Lars instead I told him, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are not who I was expecting.”

“You don’t take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend is mental. She got me a chocolate L, a cupcake, and a big balloon with a note that said ‘You get presents today too.  Congratulations on being 12 minutes older than Sven. Happy Birthday, Lars.’ How did you find a girl who won’t celebrate Valentine’s Day, but treats your birthday like a national holiday?” Lars asked.

“I guess I just got lucky. Speaking of my amazing girl, have you seen her? I have to thank her properly,” I told him.

“I saw her drive off with Jana a few minutes before the final bell. Looks like we are hoofing it home,” Lars responded with a shrug as he took off walking in the direction of our house, the balloon bobbing from his back pack.

We were halfway there when Lars asked, “I have to stop by Thomas’ house real quick, do you want to come with?”

“Yeah, why not,” I shrugged, following him down the street.

“Looks like Manu just dropped them off. That is good, I need to talk to him too,” Lars mentioned as we walked passed the red VW in the driveway.

We knocked on the door and after a minute Nikki answered the door. “Hey Nic, is Thomas here?” Lars asked.

“Yeah, he is out back, but we just waxed the floor in the kitchen, so you will have to go around the side,” Nikki told us then shut the door.

“That was weird,” I noted as we stood on the stoop.

“She must have Reus upstairs,” Lars replied, and we started around the side of the house.

“Where is he?” I asked as we entered the yard and found it deserted.

“I don’t know. Thomas? Are you here?” Lars called.

“SURPRISE!” I jumped a bit as people leapt from behind every hiding place in sight and Lars slung an arm around my shoulders as he said, “Happy Birthday, Twiny.”

“Did you plan this?” I asked, not really believing my twin would plan a surprise party for me but not himself.

“No, that would be the girl you somehow tricked into dating you. I just didn’t say no when she asked me for help,” Lars answered.

I spotted Sophie standing next to the girls off to the side and made my way over to her. She saw me coming over and started blushing. I picked her up and swung her around when I reached her, kissing her on the lips as we turned in a circle.

“Do you like it?” she asked when I put her down and rested my head on her forehead.

“Of course I like it, you silly girl. Here I wasn’t even sure if you celebrated birthdays at all and you somehow manage to throw me a surprise party. I keep telling myself that I will stop underestimating you but then you go and do something totally unpredictable like this and I don’t see it coming,” I replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I was so worried all week that I was going to give it away. I wanted to make today special for you and Lars. And why would I not celebrate birthdays?” She asked.

“I have no idea, but I decided to stop trying to predict what you are going to do after the lecture on St. Patrick’s Day about religion and war. I love you so much, my Silly Sophie. Never stop surprising me,” I requested.

“I love you, too, Sven. I will do my best,” she replied, leaning up to kiss me once again.

I may not always understand the reasons behind the things she does, and dating Sophie Jens might be a lot of work sometimes, but I hope I never figure her out because half the fun is not knowing what is coming next.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Birthday to Sven and Lars! As always if you liked it let me know by leaving kudos, and if you really liked it or want to request a fic of your own just leave a comment letting me know.


End file.
